


The Fire Maiden

by Lavinia_Jessica_Wells (DancingShadows)



Series: The Element Maidens [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Death, Elements, Fantasy, Fighting, Killings, Magic Powers, Manga, Wars, magical girl, mythical creatures, slight violence., summoning powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/Lavinia_Jessica_Wells
Summary: Wars, magic, and girls Oh my! Following the adventure of Hotaru Hamasaki and her team is just the surface this story. Just wait till the dragon-serpent and- oh just get on with the reading!





	The Fire Maiden

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"G-Go away! I don't know you."

"Mommy? Why are you-"

"GO AWAY!"

Five year old Hotaru Hamasaki walked out of the building that was once her home. Her three and seven year old sisters and dad waited for her outside. As rain started to pour down on them, Hotaru started her new life.


End file.
